High School DxD: Corrupted
by TheDrkKnight12
Summary: In every religion, there is this Great Savior. A Messianic that would lead us into salvation. But what happens when this savior is curropted?
1. INDEX

**_INDEX :_**

* * *

 _ **Abel**_ _ **– The second born son of Adam and Eve. When he was a young man, Abel thought that he was talking to God but in actuality, was talking to Lucifer. In an attempt to save him a fate much crueler than death, Cain, Abel's older brother, made a pact with Lucifer and killed his brother so he could go to Hell in Abel's place while he went to Heaven.**_

 _ **Adam and Eve**_ _ **– The first humans to walk the earth. Adam was born from the dirt while Eve was born from one of his ribs. They were expelled from the Garden of Eden when they ate the Forbidden Fruit and are the progenitors of the human race.**_

 _ **Angel**_ _ **– Born from the light, the Angels serve God faithfully as their Father and leader.**_

 _ **Archangel**_ _ **– The highest rank an Angel can carry. An Archangel's authority is second only to the King of Heaven. Currently, only Michael holds the rank of Archangel.**_

 _ **Azazel**_ _ **– Another high ranking Angel who was expelled from Heaven when he succumbed to his lust and had sex with a human woman.**_

 _ **Cain**_ _ **– The first born son of Adam and Eve. He killed his own brother in an attempt to spare him a fate worse than death.**_

 _ **Demons**_ _ **– The souls of the most despicable of sinners transformed into grotesque monstrosities. Their purpose is to punish the damned souls to their heart's content.**_

 _ **Devil**_ _ **– Born from Angels cast out from heaven and expelling the Holy Light from their very being. The first being to become a Devil is Lucifer Morningstar.**_

 _ **Dragon**_ _ **\- Beings created from large masses of energy who act freely and selfishly. They are among the most powerful creature to ever exist with some even having the power to kill even gods.**_

 _ **Gabriel**_ _ **– The Messenger of God and one of the Four Great Seraphs, and the Angel of Revelation. She is also Jesus' Guardian Angel.**_

 _ **Fallen Angel**_ _ **– Angels who fallen victim to the temptations to lust or other sins and were expelled from Heaven. Unlike Lucifer, however, they did not forsake the Holy Light within them so they were still Angels just tainted. They are currently led by Azazel and are currently based in the Underworld after Azazel made an agreement with Lucifer.**_

 _ **Heavenly Dragons**_ _ **– A top tier class of dragons held by only two, Ddraig and Albion. Their power was so great that when they fought each other, it caused so much destruction that the warring factions had to call a temporary truce in order to stop them. Upon their defeat, the two dragons' souls were turned into Sanctum Calces.**_

 _ **Hell**_ _ **– The realm from which the wicked souls are punished for all of eternity. God created this nightmarish realm when the humans began committing horrible crimes against each other and ignored his commandments. It is but a small part of the Underworld and is inhabited by Demons.**_

 _ **High Apostle**_ _ **– The highest rank in the Order's hierarchy. With the order leaderless after Jesus' murder, the position of High Apostle was created to stand in the place of the Messiah until he takes his rightful place as their leader once again. The High Apostle has total control of the entire Order.**_

 _ **Holy Swords**_ _ **– Apart from the Sanctum Calces, God also created the Holy Blades. They are currently wielded by the Seraphs of Heaven.**_

 _ **Jesus of Nazareth**_ _ **– The begotten son of the Holy Spirit. Known by many as the Messiah, he was intended to preach the word of his father and guide his fellow man into the path of the righteous but he was betrayed by one of his disciples and tortured to death. When given the chance to sit at God's right hand, he declined and wished to be brought back to Earth to continue his mission. To help in his quest, the Holy Spirit unlocked Jesus' godly powers and gifted him the Demiurge.**_

 _ **Lilith**_ _ **– An Angel that sided Lucifer in his rebellion against God. When she was banished from Heaven along with Lucifer's followers, she was driven mad and became a night demon with an insatiable appetite for sex. It was only with the assistance of Lucifer that she regained her senses. In gratitude, she offered her allegiance to him but he instead offered for them to be married and become the progenitors of a new race. She accepted and became the Queen of Hell.**_

 _ **Lucifer Morningstar**_ _ **– A high ranking and powerful Angel that rebelled against God after He refused to give him and his freedom from his plan. Lucifer ultimately lost and was banished from Heaven for all of eternity. With his great hatred and anger at God, he became the first Devil and the King of Hell.**_

 _ **Michael**_ _ **– The Archangel and the leader of the Angels after the death of Yahweh.**_

 _ **Raphael**_ _ **– The Healer of God and one of the Four Great Seraphs.**_

 _ **Sanctum Calces**_ _ **– Otherwise known as the Sacred Gears, The Holy Spirit created the Sanctum Calces for the humans to defend themselves against the roving and rampaging mythical creatures and incorporated it in his System of Miracles, the Sephiroth System.**_

 _ **Sephiroth System**_ _ **– God's system of miracles.**_

 _ **Seraph**_ _ **– The protectors of the throne of Heaven.**_

 _ **Sky Fathers** **\- The supreme rulers of a Pantheon of deities. These beings are some of the most powerful in existence.**_

 _ **The Beast**_ _ **– A monster of unknown origin and unbelievable power that sought to destroy all of the cosmos. God faced it in single combat and proved to be no match for the beast. The Holy Spirit managed to defeat it by trapping in another pocket dimension by performing thousands of powerful and formidable seals that left Him extremely exhausted.**_

 _ **The Blessed Virgin Mary**_ _ **– A young maiden born in Nazareth that was chosen by the Holy Spirit to bear the Holy Son.**_

 _ **The Council of Masters**_ _ **–An assembly of the Grand Masters of the Holy Shields of Christ. The Council discuss what is happening in the world from problems to advancements and make decisions on what course of action should they take among other things.**_

 _ **The Demiurge**_ _ **– The very first and the most powerful of the Sanctum Calces. Made from the soul of Jesus himself, it grants its wielder the power to create absolutely anything one can imagine out of nothing. The only limitation is that it cannot manipulate what already exists into something else.**_

 _ **The Great War**_ _ **– A war fought between the Devils, Fallen Angels, Devils. The reason why the war started is not known but it got so bad that other members of the Mythical World were forced to join sides in order to ensure their survival. All except for one race, the dragons.**_

 _ **The Holy Shields of Christ**_ _ **– An order of followers dedicated to protecting and assisting the Son of God. The order started out as a small guild of mercenaries. Upon Jesus' murder, they had continued his mission to lead the protect all of humanity and help it prosper.**_

 _ **The Keepers of Light**_ _ **\- The armed forces of the Holy Shields of Christ.**_

 _ **The Spear of Longinus**_ _ **– Named after the Centurion, Longinus, and the spear was used to pierce the side of Jesus and was anointed with his blood. Because of this, the spear was imbued with amazing power and is the second Sanctum Calces made by God.**_

 _ **The Treaty of Déperdition**_ _ **– Also known as the Treaty of Loss, it is the formal agreement of the three factions to end the war after the death of God and many of their own leaders and forces. It was signed by The Archangel Michael, Azazel, and Sirzechs Gremory upon the peak of Monte Blanco. It is named the Treaty of Loss because the three factions won nothing and lost almost everything.**_

 _ **The Triumvirate**_ _ **– Three individuals who oversee all the Grand Masters' activities and monitor all current events of the world, both the mortal and the supernatural. Whatever decision the Council of Masters decide upon; the Trinity must review them thoroughly before passing it on to the High Apostle for judgement.**_

 _ **Uriel**_ _ **– The Fire of God and one of the Four Great Seraphs. He is also the Angel of Wisdom.**_

 _ **Yahweh**_ _ **– Known by many as the God of the Bible and the Holy Spirit, the oldest and the most powerful primordial being. He is the creator and leader of the Angel Faction and started the human race with Adam and Eve.**_


	2. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not own High School DxD_**

 ** _Beta'd by:_** _ **Ice Prince Hitsugaya, Wacko 12**_

* * *

 _ **AN:**_

 _ **This is a revamp version of my first High School DxD fic. My sincerest apologies to the fans of that story but I lost sight of what my character should have been.**_

 _ **I wanted him to become an over-the-top-powerful badass and I think I did a good job at that but I screwed up on who I wanted him to be. This is essentially the same character only a bit mellowed out and with a solid but hidden or partially hidden back story.I'll leave The Transfer Student up for those that want it and the pairings for this fic has been reset.**_

 _ **Once again, I am so sorry and I promise to get it right this time.**_

 _ **Update: Removed the part about God creating the Holy Swords...too much trouble for me. Sorry about that.**_

* * *

 ** _Chapter I – Rebirth_**

* * *

We have all heard the myths, yes? Tall tales of mythical beings and fantastical heroes passed down from generation to generation, from era to era. For some, it was nothing more than just that – stories made by the elders to make sense about how the world and everything in it and beyond came to be but for others, it was the truth.

More often than not, legends and myths came from a truth; it was just lost through the passage of time.

Yes, they are true. The mythologies and legends of old are true and still exist to this day but out of all of them, this centers on the Christian faith. You heard it right; God really does exist and though He did not create the Earth as stated in the Bible but His real name is Yahweh. It is widely accepted that He is among the oldest and one of the most powerful beings in existence. In fact, He could be considered as the primordial of primordials.

In the first age, The Holy Spirit had created the Angels and considered them all His own flesh and blood with His right hand being the Archangel Michael and with Gabriel, Uriel, and Raphael as His Seraphs, the protectors of the throne of Heaven.

Though He had the company and love of His children, the Holy Spirit soon felt lonely and wanted for the Earth below to bloom life and so, He created Adam, the first man. Yahweh watched in awe as His creation took his first steps onto the world and before long, He created the animals and plants for His creation to not go hungry but eventually, Adam grew lonely and prayed for a companion to share his life with.

Knowing how he felt, Yahweh granted Adam's wish for a companion. While Adam slept, He took a single rib from him and with it; He created Eve, the first woman and wife of Adam.

They both lived in peace and Harmony in Eden but things took a turn for the worst when Eve was seduced by a serpent in taking the Forbidden Fruit from the Tree of Knowledge of Good and Evil. Adam was reluctant at first, remembering that the Holy Spirit had warned them to never go near the tree and pick its fruit, but gave in to his wife's words and they both ate the fruits.

Upon eating the fruit, they both gained awareness that they never had before and began to question everything they had ever known.

Sensing that something was not right, Yahweh hurriedly went to the Garden of Eden and to His shock and horror, He learned that Adam and Eve had eaten the Forbidden Fruit.

With no choice and with a heavy heart, He cursed Adam with the hardships of labor and eventual death, and Eve with the pain of childbirth and to subordination to her husband before banishing them from the Garden of Eden.

Even though He had banished Adam and Eve, He did not abandon his creations. From time to time, He would send his angels to convey messages and words of wisdom to guide them in their lives on the Earth but He knew that there would some who would not follow his teaching.

With this in mind, the Holy Spirit knew He had to do something and so He created Hell, the place where the wicked were to be punished for their crimes for all eternity.

This was how things went for many more years until various Pantheons, religions, and faiths began forming. The Holy Spirit had no problems on the matter as He wanted His creations to live the life they so wished and He had made an agreement with the various leaders of the Pantheons.

Simply put, Yahweh and His angels would stay out of their affairs if they stay out of his and one another's business. The leaders agreed with the terms. After all, no one wants anyone to butt into your business. Especially when Yahweh proved to be far more powerful than the Sky Fathers.

The Holy Spirit thought that with the agreement of the various mythologies, there would be no more problems for the foreseeable future but He was wrong. It was the start of something that would someday become the Three Great Powers.

It started when one of His very best Angels, Lucifer Morningstar, began to question the way things were. To his understanding, why would they have to guide and protect such a weaker creation when they could just rule them all and let the humans live how they wished it. He also felt that he and his brethren should be given the chance to find their own ways; the chance of free will, away from His plans and forge their own destiny.

Of course, some Angels saw his way of thinking to be heresy but others saw merit in it. True, He had been a good father and leader, they could not deny that, but they also could not deny that being free from His control and plan appealed to them.

When Yahweh was informed of this by Uriel, He summoned Lucifer to Him and asked him why was he doing this and try to convince him otherwise. When Lucifer refused and demanded the Holy Spirit that he and his followers granted freedom from His control but the Holy Spirit refused, citing that Lucifer had grown to proud of himself.

Unable to convince his father, Lucifer expelled the gift of Holy Light from his very being in anger and outrage, and started a rebellion. The battle was fierce and long, and He was deeply saddened that his children were killing each other but those loyal to the Holy Spirit were victorious.

As punishment for their crimes, Yahweh banished Lucifer and his remaining followers out of Heaven. With nowhere to go and all of his followers abandoning him, Lucifer turned to Hell as his new home and with his hatred and anger at what his Father did to him, he changed into something else.

Born from the pride, hatred and rage he felt towards Him, Lucifer became the first Devils and sought to make Hell his own realm. In a way, his wish for freedom was granted but what sense is being a new king with no subjects? So he scoured the plains above and below, swaying those he felt deserved a new life free from His control.

And then one day, he came across a familiar face – Lilith, one of his oldest and most trusted friend and one of his lieutenants back when he first started his rebellion. Lucifer was glad to see an old friend but was dismayed to find that she had become a dangerous sex crazed demon. It was a far cry from the once noble and headstrong beauty he once knew.

Feeling remorse and pity, Lucifer opted to help her remember who she was. It was the least he could do to the one who followed him so faithfully. It took many years, but Lucifer managed to get the Lilith he once knew back. She had been grateful to him for saving her such a horrible existence and offered to be in his service but Lucifer surprised her by instead offering to be his wife and rule by his side.

Though surprised, she did not hesitate to accept his offer and were married. The two returned to Hell along with those that Lucifer recruited and started a new race of their own – the Devil Race with him as their King and adopting the name of Satan; signifying that he was Yahweh's shadow. If the Holy Spirit was the light, then Lucifer was His equal in the dark.

Upon claiming dominion over Hell, Lucifer thought of creating his own race but as his slaves as an insult to the benevolent Yahweh. He created the Demons. The Demons were nightmarish mindless creatures that would not only serve Lucifer and the Devil race but also torment the damned souls.

Alas, the Devils were not the only ones who separated from the Holy Spirit's will.

Not long after Lucifer's rebellion and subsequent banishment, some of the Angels began succumbing to the temptations of sin. Azazel, another high ranking Angel, was one of those Angels and the sin he had committed was the sin of lust.

In response, He punished them by expelling them from Heaven but unlike Lucifer, they did not hold as much hatred and anger for their father so they retained their Angelic attributes but they were tainted that they could no longer be considered true Angels.

They were now Fallen Angels with Azazel becoming their leader and forming their own organization called Grigori. For a time, the Fallen Angels wandered the world disguised as humans and indulged in the pleasures of the flesh but eventually, Azazel met up with Lucifer.

Though the two were enemies from way back, they had something in common that they were both banished by their Father in pursuit of what they desired. Lucifer was freedom from His control while Azazel was vice – much to the chagrin of Lucifer and Lilith.

It took some negotiating, but Azazel managed to convince Lucifer to share a portion of the Underworld with the Fallen Angels and so, the Leader of Grigori sent the word out to all Fallen Angels that they now had a place to call home.

Yahweh had heard about the two new factions born from His children but decided to let them be. Even though He was disappointed with them, He did not have the heart to take away their lives from them. This is the path they had chosen and He will respect that.

Some time passed and Eve had given birth to two sons with Adam, Cain and Abel. The two brothers were rather close to each other, becoming best of friends but that all changed when Abel was talking to someone whom he thought was God but was in fact Lucifer. The King of Hell was trying to trick Abel into joining him.

When Cain found out the truth, he tried to tell his brother that he was being tricked by the Devil himself but his younger brother did not listen to him, saying that he was envious of the favor Abel was being showed.

With no other choice and not wanting his brother to become the Devil's toy, he decided that he would have to sacrifice himself for Abel. In the morning, he prayed to the heavens and begged God to forgive him for what he is about to do.

Cain tried to summon Lucifer and when he did, he offered his soul to the Ruler of Hell in exchange for Abel's soul to never enter Hell. Lucifer agreed but on the condition that Cain himself would be the one to send his brother to Heaven knowing the love Cain had for his brother.

Although Cain wanted to refuse, he knew that this was the only way to save his brother from his own foolishness, With a heavy heart, Cain agreed and the pact was sealed.

Crafting a blade from the jaw bone from a donkey, Cain invited his brother to hunt for food. When they were sufficiently deep into the forest, Cain took out the knife and asked his brother for forgiveness before plunging it into his heart.

Abel died without pain as Cain gently lowered his body to the ground and wept.

Lucifer appeared before the distraught man and taunted him for killing his own brother and mused that he should take both their souls but before he could do just that, he was stopped when the Archangel Michael himself descended from Heaven and reminded Lucifer of the pact he made.

Michael gave Cain a sympathetic look and said that the Lord understood what he did but He cannot let a murder of his brother go unpunished.

Cain understood fully but asked that he could speak to his brother one last time before he went into Hell. Michael agreed and from the body of Abel, raised his soul.

Abel, having been told of what had truly been happening, begged his brother for forgiveness but Cain just smiled and said that this is what family does for each other before bidding a heartfelt farewell.

Cain was taken by Lucifer to Hell while Abel was taken by Michael into Heaven.

Millennia passed and the Holy Spirit could see that the humans were losing sight of His teachings yet again so He made the decision to sire a child with a young human maiden so that the child could show the world the path of the righteous.

He found a young maiden by the name of Mary and he sent Gabriel to her and announced her divine selection as the mother of the child of the Holy Father but there was one problem. When she had conceived the Holy Son, she was already betrothed to Joseph.

Knowing what happens to any woman who conceives a child out of wedlock was shaming and death, Hesent the Archangel Michael to tell Joseph the truth before it was too late and entrusted to him the absolute safety of the family.

When the child was born in Bethlehem, Yahweh could not help but smile from His throne as the little infant snuggled in Mary's loving arms as Joseph looked on with pride and love for a son that was not his own.

His Angels watched the spectacle too as three wise men brought gifts to the family.

The news of the birth of the Holy Son reached the ears of Lucifer and Azazel as well as the other pantheons but instead of doing anything, they just let the boy be. After all, they did not want to anger the Holy Spirit over something like Him siring a son with a human.

When the child, Jesus, reached adulthood, he began preaching the word of his Father and many followed him. He would sometimes appear before his son and offer his words of wisdom and express his love for all of them. But then, one of Jesus' followers betrayed him to the Romans and he was branded a traitor and a heretic with many of his followers turning their backs on the Messiah.

Michael, Gabriel, Raphael, Uriel, and many other Angels begged their father to go to Earth and save their brother but Yahweh refused and even He was fighting Himself from going down there himself.

It was when He saw His son be tortured to near death before being crucified all the while Mary watched in horror did He finally had enough. To spare His son any more pain, the Holy Spirit ended his mortal life and brought him to Heaven. He apologized to Jesus for the pain he endured and for His inaction in rescuing him.

Jesus merely smiled and said that He and the Angels did nothing wrong. Yahweh and the Angels were grateful for his kind words and the Holy Father offered His son a place in Heaven but Jesus refused, instead asking to be returned to Earth.

This surprised them all and when asked, Jesus gave his simple reply. "You created me for the purpose of shepherding my fellow man to the path of the righteous. It is something I cannot do while here."

If there was ever a moment where He let pride swell within Him, it would be the time when His only begotten son refused his rightful place in Heaven and chose the life of a human to lead the meek to paradise.

With proud smiles all around, the Holy Spirit consented but before He returned His son to the Earth, He gave him gifts. To help him with his quest and mission, Yahweh unlocked Jesus' full power. The Holy Spirit was slightly surprised but not by much when His son was almost as powerful as He is. If He were to guess, the Holy Son was clearly above Archangel Michael in terms of raw power but he was simply not at His level quite yet.

In addition, the Holy Spirit also gave him the tool to help him in his mission. Made from Jesus' very soul, He created the Demiurge; what many would consider as the very first and the most powerful Sanctum Calces.

The Demiurge granted its wielder the power to create absolutely anything he so desires from nothing, meaning that the Holy Son had the Power of Creation of his father but the only real limitation to such a powerful tool was that it could not manipulate anything into something else. As his soul was used in creating it, this essentially made Jesus a Scared Gear, meaning that he IS the Demiurge.

With his gifts given, He gave Jesus a proud smile. "You will need these when you need it the most. Good luck, my son. We will watch over you. And know that when the time comes, you will be welcomed with open arms." With those words of farewell, Yahweh returned Jesus to the earth but since his original body was gone, he had to be reincarnated into a new body.

For centuries, the Holy Spirit and his Angels watched as Jesus helped his fellow man and show them the right way and He could not be more proud of His son. But in that time, He could see that the other members of the mythical world were making themselves more and more known by the day.

Some were rather docile while others were attacking settlements and doing unspeakable things to his creation. The Holy Spirit wanted it to stop but he could not directly interfere with mortal affairs.

Then he remembered the Demiurge, the gift he gave his son to help him in his mission. That was the answer, maybe He and his angels could not actively defend them but He could give them the means to fight for themselves.

The Sanctum Calces, it would be yet another gift to humans by which they could defend themselves from forces that would do them harm. Of course, Yahweh knew that not all of those who possess the Calces would be of pure heart but it was a risk He had to take. He still had hope for the humans all in no small part because of His son.

For many days and nights, the Holy Spirit worked tirelessly to create his Sanctum Calces and he succeeded and implemented into His system of creating miracles – the Sephiroth System.

Among the first Sanctum Calces He created was the very spear that pierced the side of His son. Dubbed the Spear of Longinus in honor of the very man who ended His son's suffering, its power was unequaled by the other Calces. The only artifact that surpassed the Spear of Longinus was the Demiurge.

Being anointed by the blood of Jesus Christ, the Spear granted its wielder unimaginable power and when used to its full potential, could even "kill" the Holy Spirit Himself.

For a number of years, those who wielded the Sanctum Calces either turned into the most despicable of sinners or the greatest of leaders that would be remembered throughout history.

But then, He had sensed something was wrong. Very wrong.

He searched for the disturbance and what He found shocked and horrified Him. It was a terrible beast that knew nothing but to bring death and destruction to all there is in the cosmos. Having no time to call the other Pantheons for help in fighting this monstrosity, Yahweh had no choice but to fight it alone.

Their battle was fierce and long, causing untold chaos to the cosmos; the beast's powers proving even greater than even His own. The Holy Spirit did not know for how long He was fighting this monster but He knew that He could not let this beast roam free.

Battered and beaten, Yahweh prepared one last desperate move. Even with His power, the Holy Spirit knew that He could not destroy the beast – it was just too strong – but if He could not defeat it, and then He will just have to seal it away.

Using his last bits of energy, He cast seal after seal after seal onto the beast in an attempt to trap it into a prison dimension. He even went so far as to use the forbidden seals that would surely leave him weakened but for the sake of all things, the Holy Spirit did not care.

With one last seal, Yahweh had succeeded in stopping the beast but at a cost. He was completely exhausted and His body was broken. The Holy Spirit would need time to recuperate so He went back to Heaven for some much needed rest.

Upon his return, he was shocked to find his kingdom in ruins as Angels, Devils, and Fallen Angels battled one another. Gathering what little strength he had left, Yahweh expelled the invading armies from Heaven before collapsing, succumbing to extreme exhaustion.

When He finally came to, Michael informed him that He had been gone for a number of years and it that time, a war between the Factions had erupted. When asked what caused it, even Michael no idea, only that the Devils and Fallen Angels had attacked them.

And so, the Great War began.

The war was fought in the different plains of reality, from Heaven to Hell, from the Mythical world to the human world; nowhere was safe and it lasted for centuries and costing countless lives.

Other Pantheons and Mythical races were also dragged into the conflict and forced to choose sides, but there was one race that did not choose a side and remained neutral – the Dragons.

The Dragons were among the most powerful of creatures to ever exist. Some were even powerful enough to challenge and defeat the gods. Even though the majority of the dragons left the war are, two dragons felt that it was a good idea to start a fight.

Ddraig, the Red Dragon Emperor, and Albion, the White Dragon Emperor. They were considered by their kind as the most powerful, the two Heavenly Dragons; powerful enough to kill even gods.

The two fought wildly across the planet so ferociously and destructively that the warring factions had no choice but to call a temporary truce to stop their rampage. Angered that their fight was disturbed, the two Sky Dragons lashed out at the factions causing countless deaths.

It was only with the combined efforts of Azazel, Yahweh, Lucifer, and their generals did they finally defeat the two Sky Dragons but slicing them up into thousands of pieces.

Yahweh, fearing that the two Dragons would fight again once they had healed, sealed their souls into two Sanctum Calces and bound them to human souls.

With Ddraig and Albion dealt with, the war resumed. It only ended when Lucifer and a severely weakened God finally fell to each other's hands in combat in the mountains of Europa.

While they lay dying, Lucifer voiced out how he still resented his Father for denying him his free will but Yahweh merely smiled.

"My son…you always had free will. If you didn't, you wouldn't have been the leader of the Devils." Lucifer was surprised by his Father's words and looking back, he found that they were true.

If his Father had been as controlling as he claimed Him to be, then he wouldn't have become a Devil.

Lucifer had no idea what to say but when he felt his Father touch his shoulder; he looked into His eyes as he uttered His last words. "You've made me proud, my son."

Yahweh died with a smile on his face while Lucifer died with regret.

After the deaths of the Holy Spirit, Lucifer and many of their leaders, the Factions decided to end all hostilities before they wipe each other and all living things in the world out.

Upon the peak of Monte Blanco, Azazel, Sirzechs Gremory, and the Archangel Michael agreed that the war should end now and signed the Treaty of Déperdition, the Treaty of Loss. For the factions won nothing and lost damn near everything.

After the treaty was signed and the war officially over, what was left of the battered factions retreated back to their own realms to lick their wounds and try to rebuild what they could.

For the Angels, it was a great loss for them. They had lost their Father and they were almost driven to extinction. With the passing of the Holy Spirit, the Archangel Michael had no choice but to sit on the throne in His stead as the new leader of Heaven and the Angels.

His first order was to give their Father a proper burial and when that was done, he devoted all of his time in stabilizing the Sephiroth System. Upon their Father's death, the system became wild and unstable, and Michael spent centuries fixing it.

But he did not foresee that the death of God and the broken system would have on the human world. Around the same time the Treaty of Déperdition was signed, the Roman Empire fell and with it came the dawn of a new age.

The Dark Ages.

It would take Michael and the Angels centuries before they could restore the Sephiroth System to an operable condition and by then, humanity had deteriorated that most had become religious fanatics – waging pointless wars in the name of God and destroying countless lives.

When the Sephiroth System was finally fixed, Michael spent the 15th Century trying to undo the damage done and with a little help from the members of the church that were indeed true, he managed to usher in a new age, the Renaissance Period.

Even though that Michael was glad that the world was now stabilizing, he knew that the system would never be as effective as it once was when God had control. It was in that moment that he knew that Heaven needed a new leader. They needed someone besides himself to take the throne of the Lord.

Heaven needed the Holy Son back. No one else was more deserving of God's Throne.

And so, Michael ordered the Angels to search for the Jesus but after centuries of searching with no results, their hope of ever finding the Prince of Heaven was dwindling.

And this is where our story begins…

* * *

● _ **CASABLANCA, MOROCCO – MAY 16, 2003●**_

* * *

It was nighttime in the beautiful city Casablanca and the Lybeck family was enjoying a wonderful holiday there along with their five year old son, Agnar "Aggie" Lybeck. He was a boy with short dark brown hair and amber red eyes.

The boy was holding the hand of his mother and father, Katherine and Sebastian Lybeck, as they walked along the streets of Casablanca.

Sebastian was a twenty eight year old man and the current head and owner of Lybeck Industries, a very successful corporation. He was a bit bulky but generally slim and was quite tall at about six feet and three inches. He had short black hair and green eyes. Even though he appeared to be always serious, Sebastian was actually a family man with a taste for fine dining.

Katherine was a beautiful twenty six year old woman; she was rather short compared to her husband at five feet and seven inches and had shoulder length blonde hair and hazel eyes. She came from a middle class family and she met her future husband when they were in college. Katherine did not even know that he was a Lybeck when she developed a huge crush on him but that was a story for another time.

The family and their butler, William Larsen, had spent three days exploring the city and all of its wonders and they had plenty of pictures to remember their stay by. What's more, their son's birthday was today and that was the reason why they decided to have a holiday here.

Sebastian and Katherine decided to let their little boy go wherever he liked: amusement parks, malls, toy stores, ice cream shops, anything on his special day.

Now it was nighttime and before the family could head in for the night, they needed some dinner first so they went to the nearest restaurant they could find – Casa de España. William opted to stay at the hotel to prepare for their departure in the next two days.

"Mama, are we gonna eat there?" A young Aggie asked, pointing at the building.

Katherine smiled at her baby boy. "Yup. We had a fun day today so we have to eat a lot to get our energy back."

"Yeah, and I hear they got good food here and it's the only restaurant near us so it'll have to do." Sebastian shrugged as they walked to the Casa de España. When they were at the door, a hostess bid them a good evening and asked if they wanted to dine. "Yes, table for three, please."

The hostess smiled and opened the door for them. "Right this way, sir." The family entered the establishment and they could already smell the fine aroma of the foods here.

"Mmm, smells good mama." Aggie said excitedly before his tummy rumbled. The little boy giggled as his parent's chuckled in amusement.

Sebastian smiled as he picked up his son. "Don't worry, baby boy, we can have as much food as you want. It is your birthday after all."

"Yaaaay!"

They were led to their table over at the back. Sebastian sat his boy down on his chair before the two adults took their own seats. They ordered three plates of Italian style spaghetti, some garlic bread, and roasted chicken much to Aggie's delight.

Once their food was there, they said grace and they dug in. Katherine placed a chicken leg and a slice of garlic bread on Aggie's plate to which he gave a cute thank you before eating.

The two watched in amusement as Aggie ate a bit messily but that was to be expected. He was, after all, a five year old. Katherine and Sebastian shared a smile when their little man tried to copy them by twisting the spaghetti on his fork.

The mother giggled and decided to help her baby boy. "Here, honey, this is how it's done." She twirled a small amount of pasta on his fork and gently guided it to his mouth. "Now say "ah" for mommy."

"Ahhhhh…"

Sebastian smiled at the adorable antics of his wife and son. He knew he made the right decision in falling in love with Katherine and creating a wonderful child with her. Biting down on a slice of garlic bread, he thought that this was the best holiday he has ever had so far.

Pity…

"AHHH!" A scream from the front jolted the Lybecks from their fun and Katherine instantly snatched her son in her arms in a protective manner as Sebastian tried to find out what had happened.

He could see people backing away from the entrance and before he knew it, there was an intense flash of light and a loud bang.

* * *

"Ughhh…" Sebastian groaned in pain as he slowly opened his eyes. When his vision returned, he could see that he was in some kind of room but when he tried to move, his side lit up like Christmas, making him yelp. His body felt like it was on fire and all he could think was what the hell happened…the only thing he could remember was a bright flash and –

"Master Sebastian! Oh, thank god."

He slowly looked to his left and saw the familiar face of their family butler. "W-William? What h-happened…?"

William laid a hand on his shoulder. "Save you strength, sir, you will need it. Nurse! Nurse, we need some assistance! One is awake!"

"What happened? Where's my wife and son?" Sebastian asked until he turned his head to the right and his eyes widened in horror. "KAT!" He tried to move again. Even though the pain was excruciating, he had to get to his wife.

"You must stay still, sir." Whilhem tried to calm his friend down. "You've been gravely injured and it won't do you any good in moving around like this."

"That's my wife, dammit!" Sebastian tried to push his butler away and wake his Katherine up. "Let me go, Goddammit! That's the woman I love and the mother of my –" Realizing that one important part of his life was missing, his fear grew even more as he desperately scoured the room for his son. "Aggie?! Aggie, where are you?!"

"Sir, you must –" The butler did not get to finish when Sebastian grabbed him by his coat and pulled his near his face.

"Where is he, William? Where's Aggie? Where is my son?!"

William, a man at the age of fifty three and graying hair, stood at exactly six feet tall and blue eyes; could see the desperation in his friends eyes so with a sad sigh, he granted him answers. "Young Aggie has suffered tremendous injuries, sir. A piece of wood struck his neck and has lost a lot of blood. He is currently undergoing emergency surgery and the doctors are doing everything they can to save him so please, you must –"

Hearing his son's life was hanging by a thread, Sebastian did not care anymore and renewed his vigor just as some nurses finally came through and helped William hold the hysterical Sebastian down.

"No, get off me! I have to get my son!"

With no other choice, the medical staff had to sedate him and he fell back to a dreamless sleep.

After an hour, Sebastian woke up and again and was relieved to find that his wife was also awake. After a heartfelt kiss and hug, his wife asked where her baby boy was

William told her the same thing he did to Sebastian and like him, Katherine tried to get to her baby but could not as the pain became too much and being held down by the family butler

With no other choice, the Lybecks had to wait for news on their son. Hour after agonizing hour they waited for news on their son; praying to God that little Aggie would be all right.. Even after they learned that the news report saying that this was a terrorist attack did not matter to them in the slightest; their son did.

Ten hours passed and the couple's worry was reaching the breaking point until there was a knock on the door.

Sebastian and Katherine instantly turned to it with hope in their eyes as William opened the door to reveal a doctor. "Excuse me, Mister and Misses Lybeck? I am Doctor Brahim Bendahan and –"

"How is my son? Is he all right? Can we see him?" Katherine asked desperately, wanting to know if her baby boy is alive and well. The doctor hesitated, something that all three caught and made their hearts crack. "Doctor, please… _please_ tell me my son is okay?"

Doctor Brahim swallowed the lump in his throat before bowing his head. "I am truly sorry. We did all we could but…your son is gone."

There was overwhelming silence in the room as Katherine and Sebastian could not believe what they had just been told. Without warning, the two Lybecks tore their IV needles from their wrists and tried to get out of the beds.

"No, please, you must not –"

"I don't care what you have to say, doc. We won't believe our son is gone until we see it with our own eyes!" Sebastian roared in anger with tears leaking from his eyes. "Either you help us or not, we ARE going to see him!"

Seeing that he could not reason with the parents, Doctor Brahim decided to wheel them to their son.

Once they were placed on some wheelchairs, they made their way over to the morgue. On their way there, they could see that the hospital was flooded with a lot of injured people from the attacks. It saddened them but they knew they could not do anything to help them in their injured state but their focus was on their son.

Katherine was sobbing but was trying to put on a strong face. She did not – she will not believe her baby was gone. She prayed that it was not true, that her boy was just in a coma or something. She will take anything…anything. If his one of his arms were blown off, that was fine. If he is paralyzed to the waist down, she will take it. What she cannot take was her precious son dead!

She had hope…but it was crushed when she saw that they were indeed going to the morgue.

They stopped at the door leading to the morgue and Katherine, Sebastian, and William were shaking, their eyes leaking tears of sorrow.

Doctor Brahim walked to the front but before he opened the door, he gave the distraught family a sad and sympathetic look. "I'm…I'm so sorry…truly I am."

The door opened and the couple could multiple covered bodies in the morgue but the doctor led them to the small covered body. The cloth was soaked in blood at the neck area and they now knew that this was their child.

"We'll…give you some privacy." The doctor said as he and the nurses withdrew from the room to let the family grieve.

Once they were alone, Katherine and Sebastian looked on in absolute sorrow and pain at the body of their little Aggie while William hanged back and kept his head bowed, deeply saddened that the boy he considered a grandson was now gone.

Katherine covered her mouth as tears freely fell from her eyes. It was true…he child was gone…her little boy was no more. Placing a shaky hand on Aggie's head, she slowly caressed it for the final time.

Sebastian was faring no better than his wife. The body that lay on this table before them was his own flesh and blood – his own young son. The product of the love he shared with this woman. He tried to hold in his sadness but it was too much before he broke down; his entire body shaking as he cried for the loss of his son.

Katherine stopped caressing her son's head before grabbing the white cloth and started pulling it down.

"Katherine…" The shaky voice of her husband stopped her. "…Are you sure you want to do this?"

The distraught mother nodded. "I have to…I _need_ to see his face, Sebastian. This…This is our son a-and I want to see his face." Not waiting for a response, she pulled the cloth down to his chest and had to hold back a scream of horror at what happened to her son. Aggie's neck was completely torn open. The flesh and skin was all destroyed and the vertebra was even visible.

William averted his eyes, not wanting to see this as the last memory of the wonderful boy he knew.

"Oh…my baby." Katherine cried before embracing him and cried on his little chest.

Sebastian held his son's hand in his own as he let his sadness come over him but his sadness soon turned to burning anger. For what they did to his family…for what they did to his only son…whoever they were, Sebastian vowed revenge. He would devote every last resource he had in finding his son's killers and make them suffer a slow and agonizing death.

Katherine was still crying all her tears on her son's chest. Her life was over now. With the death of little Aggie, a large part of her was also dead. How could she live with herself especially when her child died on the same day he was born?

 **LUB – DUB**

Katherine's bloodshot eyes snapped open. Did she heart that right? Was that the sound of a heart beat or was her mind playing a trick on her? If it was, then it was a cruel trick.

 **LUB – DUB**

There it was again. A small hopeful smile formed on her lips as she tried to listen for another heartbeat. "C'mon, baby, one more, you can do it." She whispered, closing her eyes to hear it more clearly.

The two men in the room heard her whisper and were thinking that she had become delirious in her grief. "Kat, I don't –"

"HE'S ALIVE!" She cried out in absolute joy, surprising the two men. "Sebastian, quick, listen!"

"Kat, there's nothing we can –"

"GODDAMMIT, SEBASTIAN, JUST LISTEN TO HIS HEARTBEAT! AGGIE'S ALIVE!"

The patriarch of the Lybeck family sighed but did as his wife told and laid his head on his son's chest. He was not expecting anything to happen though…their little Aggie was gone and there was nothing –

 **LUB – DUB**

Like his wife before him, his own eyes widened in shock, unable to believe what he was hearing. He pressed his head further into Aggie's chest and hoped to God that what he heard was true.

 **LUB – DUB**

There it was…it was true…it was true! He could head a heartbeat! A large smile came to his lips before looking at William with a look of hope and turning to the door. "D-D-D-DOCTOR BRAHIM! Doctor Brahim, come quick, our son is alive!"

The mentioned doctor entered the morgue upon hearing the shouts of the couple and was confused at what they were saying. 'What do you mean he's alive?"

"We can hear his heartbeat, doc! Listen, quick!"

On their urging, Doctor Brahim sighed and made his way to the deceased body of the boy, place his stethoscope of his chest and waited.

 **LUB – DUB**

The doctor's eyes widened in complete shock at what he just heard. He looked at the smiling faces of the Lybeck couple before bolting out of the morgue. "NURSE! NURSE, GET A GURNEY NOW!"

As they waited for the doctor to return, William came forward and placed a hand on the boy's chest. Imagine his surprise when he felt a beat. He did not know how or why this happened but he was not complaining. The young master was still in this!

Sebastian held his son's hand tighter before leaning down on his ear. "That's it, son, keep fighting. Fight it, don't give up." He encouraged his son to hold on.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the doctor came back with a team of nurses and specialists, and quickly loaded Aggie's body onto the gurney and quickly wheeled him into the emergency room as his parents followed closely behind with a look of hope and joy on their faces.

Unknown to them, a mark was being etched on his left shoulder. When the mark was finished, it looked like a serpent with the head of a lion. The background of the lion's head was a sun and on the right side was a star and on the left was a crescent moon. It flashed with white energy for a split second before disappearing.

But that was not the only thing going on with the boy. The wound on his neck also glowed but this was dark blood red energy before retreating back into the boy's flesh.

* * *

● _ **Heaven●**_

* * *

Upon his Father's throne, the Archangel Michael sat with a look of forlorn. He had witnessed another attack on the innocent by the hands of what the humans call terrorists and from what he had seen, they had most certainly earned the moniker.

As much as he wanted to go there himself and help or at least one of the Angels, Michael knew that there was nothing he could do at this juncture. All he could do was hope that the Sephiroth System can grant miracles.

The Archangel was about to turn away until he felt something that he had not felt for a very long time. He instantly stood up, his eyes wide in shock at what he just felt as the Angels looked at him curiously.

"Brother, what is it?" Raphael asked.

Michael remained still until he uttered the words that would shook Heaven to its very core.

"The Demiurge…has awakened."

* * *

 _ **Relevant Images:**_

 _ **Symbol of the Demiurge –**_ en. wiki/File:Lion-faced_


	3. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I do not own High School DxD_**

 ** _Beta'd by:_** ** _Ice Prince Hitsugaya, Wacko 12_**

 ** _AN:_**

 ** _Hello again, I hope you enjoy this new chapter and lives up to the standards. Sorry for the long wait because I've been doings some brain storming and drafting until I and my betas were satisfied with it. Also special thanks to my betas, they're a real help for me._**

 ** _On another note, I'm already done with the next chapter of GATE if ya'll are wondering. I'm just waiting on my beta to finish his proof reading._**

 ** _By the way, if anyone's interested in my next chapter in GATE and maybe this one too, I'd appreciate it._**

 ** _And I think you all figured it out that my OC will be ridiculously overpowered again but for now, I'd put his level of power at Dawn of Justice Superman by the time he hits his late teens to early adulthood._**

 ** _Anyway, enjoy!_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter II – The Messiah Returns_**

* * *

When the Archangel Michael said that the Demiurge had finally awakened, they all knew very well what that means. The Holy Son had finally returned. So shocked were those in God's throne room that they could not even react to the news until one of the Seraphs, Gabriel, was instantly at Michael's front and grabbed him by his robes.

"Don't you dare lie to me, Michael." She said, giving her brother a tearful glare. "Is…Is it true? Has he returned…has he come back to us?" It was a question that all of Heaven wanted answered.

Michael smiled and happily nodded. "Yes! Yes, I can't be wrong. He has returned. The Holy Son has returned!" He shouted as the throne room erupted in joyous cheers. Even the stoic Raphael and the silent Uriel had wide smiles but none were as happy for the Messiah's return as Gabriel was.

As the others cheered, she was on her knees and crying tears of pure joy. At last…after so long, he has finally come back to them…come back to her.

It did not take long for the news of the Messiah's return to spread to all the levels of Heaven all rejoiced. After centuries of fruitless searching, the Angels had almost given up hope of ever finding the Holy Son but now their hope was fully restored. No matter how long or how hard it takes, they will bring him home.

Not long after the news was broken, Michael knew that this maybe their only chance of bringing their brother home so he called on volunteers to search for the Holy Son once again and there was no shortage of volunteers but there was a small problem to consider.

While Michael can sense that a Sacred Gear has been awakened thanks to the Sephiroth System, he cannot know where its exact location is. Even though he had repaired it, the Archangel was not completely compatible with it. He was, after all, only an Angel and only God or in this case, Jesus of Nazareth, could truly utilize it to its fullest. Not to mention that faith in the church has been dwindling over the years.

So they had no choice but to search for the Messiah the old fashioned way but that did not deter them for trying. They had been trying to find the Holy Son for more than a few centuries with no apparent success and their hope had dwindled almost to nothing. Now, with the Archangel declaring that Demiurge has been finally awakened, their hope was renewed.

Even though all of Heaven rejoiced for the return of Jesus, Michael and the Seraphs knew that they had to keep things on the down low. Chances are, the Holy son was still a child and there were lot of individuals who would use him for their own gains so the Angels had to be discreet about their search lest the whole Supernatural World finds out the truth.

It would be very hard to do so. Even if the energy spike was relatively small and hard to detect, the amount of concentrated Holy Energy would have alerted anyone who knew what to look for. Thankfully though, the Angels detected little to know activities from the other factions and pantheons regarding this though it would be a smart guess that the Fallen Angels and the Devils have sensed his awakening as well.

It was but guaranteed after all.

With that in mind, Michael opted that small groups of Angels would search for him as fast as possible. Assuming that the Demiurge has not retreated back into Jesus again, its distinct residual energy could make things easier and after all, once he was of age, all they had to do was follow the miracles. Even still, they had to located him before anyone else does.

"The Demiurge has awakened…I must admit; I've missed our brother. It has been centuries since we have last heard of Jesus. It's not hard to figure out that he had died but as he is reincarnated but…how?" On his throne, Raphael asked the question that was on everyone's lips.

Uriel hummed in thought. "During the war, he and his followers were doing all they could to protect those that had no part in it and at the war's end, with the System broken, we could barely keep in contact with him. It was during the early 7th Century that we truly lost contact with Jesus. Something bad must have happened to him."

"But what could though? Jesus is one of the most powerful beings to ever walk the Earth. Not even the Seraphs could contend with him and only a few _can_ hurt him." The Healer of God mused.

"I do not know but…for whatever reason, we cannot deny that Jesus was killed." The Fire of God said.

His brothers all nodded grimly. They did not know what had truly happened as the Angels devoted almost all of their time to fixing the Sephiroth System that they neglected to keep in touch with Jesus. Because of this, the Holy Son disappeared – most likely killed – and they only have themselves to blame for being so lax.

They already established that the Holy Son was killed but the exact details were lost to the Seraphim. Until they can get the answer straight from the reincarnation of Jesus, they were in the dark on this one. Aside from his mission, he had become the guardian of humanity and they hoped that the Holy Son was not captured and corrupted. That was the worst possible thing that could happen now.

"My brothers, now is not the time to speculate." Michael said. "While I am also worried and curious, it will not do us any good if we just speculate. For now, we should focus on finding him above all else and making sure he's safe."

Raphael and Uriel nodded in agreement. "Agreed, but where do we start searching though? Even though Michael sensed its awakening, we don't know the Demiurge's exact location. The world is a big place and while Jesus is a beacon of Holy energy at his prime, he is likely a child right at this moment and has only unlocked the Demiurge, meaning its signature will be small and fairly difficult to track. Not to mention we'd have to worry about the other less desirable parts of the Supernatural World gets wind of this." Raphael said.

Yes, it was true. When Yahweh brought Jesus back to the world of men, he reincarnated him into a child and one of the specifics of his reincarnation is that on his fifth birthday will he unlock his memories and a very small portion of his Godly powers as the Messiah that will gradually grow as he ages.

The Archangel nodded slowly, seeing the truth in his brother's words. The world is a big place and the energy signature of the recently awakened Demiurge is small and not to mention that there are different energy signatures that they would have to take into account like other supernaturals. Of course, as the Messiah's reincarnation grows, he will become more and more powerful and in a few short years, he would become one of the most powerful beings to ever walk the Earth.

If that was the case, then the Angels would just have to wait a few more years for Jesus' power to become easier to track but there lays the problem. It would be easier to track him, yes, but that also means that the other members of the Supernatural World would as well. It was imperative that they find Jesus first before they do. Like Raphael said, they would need to watch themselves lest the rest of the Supernatural World gets suspicious of their movements…assuming they have not sensed the Demiurge already.

"And what of his followers, the Holy Shields of Christ? No doubt they would have sensed the Demiurge's awakening as well because of their pact."

Michael and Raphael nodded. The Order was a group of people dedicated to protecting and assisting the Holy Son in place of the Angels. Even though Jesus was indeed powerful, Yahweh felt that even he needed help with his mission so He searched for those worthy of that honor and He found it with a small guild of mercenaries.

Yes, they were sinners but God knew that they could redeem themselves in the service of His son. So He sent Gabriel to the band and revealed to them of their new purpose as Jesus' protectors and assistants in his mission.

When God told Jesus of this, he was initially hesitant but accepted and transformed the ragtag band of mercenaries into a noble order. In exchange for their undying faith and ever loyal service, Jesus forged a pact with his followers. As long as they remain loyal and faithful to their core values and to protect the innocent, he granted the members of the Order and their future generations abilities beyond any human is capable of. However, if they stray from their path and use his gifts for nefarious gains, the pact would be broken and their abilities would be stripped from them and they will never be able to know everlasting peace.

Because of this, they are extremely loyal to the Holy Son and are willing to do what is necessary as his helpers and protectors. The Order also did not answer to the Church as decreed by God himself but after the disappearance of the Holy Son, the Order gradually moved to the shadows – rarely ever being sighted.

During the mid to late 7th Century, the Order moved its operations to the shadows and for centuries, they had been responsible for many important events in human history. They had come to be known through many names: The Knights Templar, the Freemasons, the Illuminati and more, and some notable figures of history were also members of the Order like King Richard the Lionheart, Leonardo da Vinci, Mahatma Gandhi, and Abraham Lincoln, and many others who had dedicated their lives in continuing the noble mission of their lord.

The Angels had corresponded with the Holy Shields of Christ throughout the centuries but they were few and far in between.

"I know that and I have no doubt that they will resurface in due time but them finding out would be a very great help for us. I just hope that the High Apostle and the Council of Masters would be able to find the Holy Son if we cannot. Better them than other unsavory entities. In the meantime, I've only sent a small number of Angels to search for Jesus and ordered them to be subtle. Hopefully they can pick up on a trail and locate him while not drawing too much attention. I've also enlisted the help of some members of the church to help in the search. I sent a team to Casablanca in Morocco."

Raphael and Uriel furrowed their eyes in confusion before gasping in shock. "Y-You can't mean-"

Michael's face grew grim. "I sensed the Demiurge immediately after the terror attack on the city of Casablanca. It may just be a coincidence but it's the one solid lead we have…and I hope to God I'm wrong."

It was something that his brothers could agree on. If the reincarnation of Jesus had been killed in Casablanca when the attacked occurred, it would devastate the Angels and some might even consider falling to pursue retaliation. They seriously hoped that this was only an honest coincidence or there would be some major problems.

It was then that Uriel realized something, their sister was missing. "Where's Gabriel?"

* * *

 ** _CASABLANCA – CHU IBN RUSHD CASA – MAY 20, 2003_**

* * *

It has been four days since the horrible attacks in the city of Casablanca and the whole city was in a state of panic – her citizens in fear that another bombing might occur. All in all, thirty-five people had been killed and many more were injured. It was a sad time but apart from all of this, there was one sliver of a miracle.

In one of the intensive care units of the hospital lay the unconscious body of a young boy named Agnar "Aggie" Kasper Lybeck. What makes him a miracle, you ask? Well apart from surviving a bomb not seven meters away from him, he was supposed to be dead.

The boy was declared clinically dead by doctors as his neck was literally torn open by a piece of wood and lost almost all of his blood in mere minutes. By all accounts, this should not have been possible but…here he was.

When word spread of what had happened, the people and the media were stunned. Even though there are records of people coming back from the dead, none of them had suffered tremendous injuries like young Aggie had.

Of course, some were skeptical about the claims but Dr. Brahim Bendahan is one of the senior staff of the hospital and a respected doctor. He was the one who called it in and had authentic documents to back his claims up.

With such proof that could not be easily disputed, the media was hailing the boy as a miracle – graced by God himself but for the two people who knew Aggie as their son, it would not be a miracle until they see him open his eyes.

Sebastian and Katherine Lybeck were staring at their beloved son behind a pane of glass while in their wheelchairs. Even though they had been injured, it was minor in comparison. Sebastian suffered a few lacerations to his sides and some bruised ribs while Katherine had dislocated her right shoulder and some bruising all over her body.

Even though Aggie was still in the fight, their hearts ached seeing their boy like this. Right now, their son was in a medically induced coma and fresh blood was being pumped into his veins to replace all that he had lost.

They could hear the weak beeping of the ECG and the gentle rising and falling of his chest meaning that their Aggie was still alive and with them but that did not ease their pain.

If given the chance, Sebastian and Katherine would have gladly taken their son's place right now and spare him such pain. It was what a parent should do…but the two were powerless now for they could not turn back time even if they wanted to.

Katherine leaned forward and placed her hand on the glass with her husband following suit, placing his hand over hers. "Take all the time you need, Aggie…and when you're ready to come back…I promise…you can have all the sugar apples you want…just come back." The distraught mother sobbed out.

Sebastian gave his wife a sympathetic look before gently wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into an embrace.

A few minutes later, the nurse informed William that they needed to leave for the moment as it was past visiting hours already and the two needed further medical attention. Though reluctant, the three left. Their boy may have miraculously come back to life but that does not mean he was out of danger.

When the three were out of the ICU, the same nurse then turned to the boy with a look of sadness. She removed her medical mask to reveal a very beautiful woman with long curly golden hair that was tied in a ponytail. She may be a nurse but in reality, she was Gabriel, the Angel of Revelation.

Without her brothers' knowing, she joined up and commandeered the team Michael sent to Casablanca. Contrary to what most believe, Gabriel maybe extremely compassionate and forgiving, it does not mean that she is naïve and clueless. She is not one of the Four Great Seraphs and called the Angel of Revelation for nothing.

Moving on…

It was not hard to figure on her part that the moment Michael sensed the Demiurge's reawakening came directly after the attack on this city. The chances are high that those two are connected and Gabriel hoped to her Father that she was wrong about it but it was not meant to be.

When moment she arrived there, the Seraph and the Angels she was with could feel the unmistakable energy of the Demiurge – it was small but they could feel it in the city. At first, she was ecstatic that she had found her brother but soon her fears grew. If he is truly here, then the likelihood of Jesus being one of the victims here has increased.

For the past two days, she and the Angels had scoured the city using the Demiurge's signature to lead them It was not until that they had heard from one of the human's news networks that a boy had miraculously returned to life after having his neck torn open and losing almost all of his blood and he was at the Chu Ibn Rushd Casa Hospital.

Either it was the Sephiroth System being generous to the boy or he was the one she was looking for. The latter appealed to the Angel of Revelation seeing as how the System had grown too weak to grant a miracle of this caliber so often. When they came to investigate, the energy signature became stronger and stronger until they were convinced that he was there so Gabriel and her team took hid under the guise of medical staff members and with some slight mind and memory alterations here and there, they were now assigned as the boy's primary medical team.

Now staring at the boy, Gabriel was now certain that it was he and the Angel of Revelation shed tears of joy and sorrow – joy that after so long, she had finally found the man she had admired and loved, and sorrow at what had befallen the boy. She looked at the nurses tending to the boy and nodded. They were doing all they can to heal young Agnar up and ease his pain by subtle administrations of healing magic.

He was in good hands now and the Angels will make sure that nothing harms the Son of God.

She already knew his name: Agnar Kasper Lybeck. To be honest, it was a very cute name…very manly too as 'Agnar' meant ruler with the sword.

Gabriel could not help but smile in remembrance. Out of all the Angels in Heaven, she was probably the closest one to Jesus. With the blessing of their Father, she became Jesus' Guardian Angel and would sometimes accompany Jesus with his journey in the guise of a little girl most of the time. And in those times, the Angel of Revelation had gotten to know Jesus as himself. He was kind, gentle and compassionate to everyone, and he also has a playful side to him.

One time when they were having dinner, Jesus levitated her food up into the air and teased her with it. Gabriel pouted and demanded that he put her food back and when he did not, she also levitated his food. Then he took a piece of her food and moved it close to her mouth. At first, Gabriel did not trust him but slowly opened her mouth and in went the food. It was not long until she started to do it as well and when they were done, they laughed in hilarity.

It was probably one of the most fun ways to eat dinner…not to mention one of the sweetest.

Another time, she even got him to give her a piggy back ride when they were walking to Antioch. She feigned exhaustion and asked Jesus to carry her. When he refused, she brought her hands together and looked at him pleadingly with her lips trembling and her eyes shining **(Puppy Eyes Jutsu style)**. It worked and the Holy Son carried her all the way to Antioch.

Gabriel could not help but giggle at those cherished memories and could not help the feeling of love swelling in her heart. It was a truth that she so desperately tried to hide…that she had fallen in love with Jesus of Nazareth during their times together. She tried to hide it from everyone especially the Holy Son and she was successful in keeping it hidden for several decades until Father noticed.

The Angel of Revelation begged her Father for forgiveness and not to banish her from Heaven but God just smiled and told her that it was all right and she had His blessing to love Jesus more than a spiritual sibling. Gabriel graciously thanked her Father and when she was out of the throne room, she cheered and flew circles around Heaven in joy; much to the amusement and confusion of her brothers and sisters.

When she mustered up the courage to tell Jesus her true feelings, the Great War broke out and took almost everything away from her. The death of her Father was a massive blow to her…to everyone but when she visited the temple of the Order, she found the unmoving body of Jesus.

Seeing the dead body of the man she had come to love destroyed her completely and she was never able to fully recover from the heartbreaks even after all these years. But now, Gabriel could finally be at peace again in seeing the reincarnation of Jesus

Young Agnar was in a deep sleep to help him heal from his injuries, Gabriel knew that it was only a matter of time before he was back to full health especially with their help and she promised to herself that she will watch over him as his Guardian Angel.

Laying a hand on the glass, the Angel of Revelation smiled at the boy. "I promise…I'll never leave you again." She whispered to herself. Jesus was killed because she was not there to protect him…she will not make the same mistake again.

Seeing as he was safe and stable now, Gabriel was about to leave until she felt something. It was very well hidden beneath his Holy energies as the Angels tending to young Aggie appeared to not have noticed but it was there. The Angel of Revelation focused on what she felt…it was…

 **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

Gabriel was broken from her sensing when she heard the ECG going beeping a mile a minute and the boy was thrashing around wildly.

The nurses/Angels were instantly there trying to restrain him as to not hurt himself.

Seeing the reincarnation of the Jesus thrashing in pain, Gabriel recovered her composure and contacted the doctor. "Doctor Bendahan, the patient's heart rate just sky rocketed. I think he's going into cardiac arrest! We need assistance now!"

"I'm on my way! See if you can stabilize him!"

With the doctor on his way, Gabriel rushed to the ICU and helped however she can. She held his right arm down as the Angels tried every detection and healing spell they knew to find out what was happening to Aggie and relieve him of his pain.

They could his mouth opening, silently screaming in pain and Gabriel felt her heart breaking seeing this young boy suffering. His heart rate continued to increase as the Angels could not figure out what in the name of God was happening to the reincarnation of the Savior.

"What's happening here?!" Dr. Bendahan rushed into the ICU and just as he entered, Aggie's body went limp and the ECG flat lined. "CARDIAC ARREST! Quickly, get the defibrillator!" The doctor was instantly by the bedside as two nurses/Angels withdrew from their positions and one got the defibrillator.

The doctor was performing CPR on Aggie, careful to not break any of his fragile ribs. He cursed when the ECG was still showed no signs of a beat. They only had minutes before the child's brain dies and the miracle of him coming back to life was for nothing.

"Doctor! Here!" Gabriel handed Bendahan the chest paddles, set them to voltage to 190, and applied some gel onto them.

"CLEAR!"

The doctor placed the chest paddles on the boy's chest and the electric current forced his muscles to seize up, causing his chest to rise.

The ECG showed no signs of changing.

"Again! Set it to 220 this time!"

Gabriel dutifully did as she was told and applied more gel to those paddles.

"CLEAR!"

It was still a flat line.

Dr. Bendahan growled under his breath, worried that he would lose the boy's life. "Administer epinephrine! 0.15 milligrams 1M!" A nurse/Angel quickly administered the proper dose of epinephrine to the boy.

"Let's do it one more time. Bump the voltage to 240!"

Gabriel once again increased the voltage and applied more gel to the paddles, all the while trying to hold back her tears. "S-Set!"

"CLEAR!"

The doctor placed the paddles on the boy's chest for the final time and the high voltage surged through the boy's body in an instant and they all waited in bated breath

 **BEEP**

There! He had a heartbeat again!

 **BEEP**

"Heart rate rising, doctor." A nurse/Angel said in clear relief. "Condition stabilizing." To prove his point, Aggie laid motionless on his bed; his chest rising and falling in a calm pace. "I think it's over now."

Everyone, especially Gabriel, let out big sighs of relief.

After spending the night keeping a close watch on the boy with no further incidents, the Angels felt that it was time to pull out and report their findings. They had done all they can to help speed up the recovery of the reincarnation of Jesus with various healing spells, now all he needed was rest and some watchful eyes. It would not be a problem since the boy's parents planned on bringing him back to their home country for better treatment and safety.

The Angels would make sure to mention this to the Four Great Seraphs in their reports and ensure their way back home was free of dangers. They had lost the Holy Son once; they will not lose him again.

* * *

 ** _HEAVEN_**

* * *

"Gabriel, that was a very irresponsible thing to do, commandeering the team I sent to Casablanca." Michael said sternly. He and his brothers were worried sick about her and where she had gone. "What were you thinking?"

"You know exactly what I was thinking, Michael." Gabriel glared at her brother who sighed.

Yes, he knew of the reason why Gabriel acted the way she did. It was because he knew that she harbored strong feelings for Jesus. When the Archangel found out, he was worried that his sister would fall and consulted God about it. God told him that he consents her feelings seeing as it was genuine and asked Michael and the other Angels to accept it as well.

Though it took some time, Michael saw that Gabriel really does care about Jesus much more than mere friends and just accepted it and so did the other Angels.

"I know, Gabriel, but still, you could have told us you were going and before you say it, you are one of the Four Great Seraphs. Your power, even when suppressed, can still be felt for miles around. Did you even realize that your presence would turn some heads that way?"

"That…" Gabriel tried to say but her eyes widened in realization. What her brother said was true; she did not stop and think that her mere presence would attract some unwanted attention to the injured Son of God. Of course, others may be neutral and not give a damn but other more malevolent forces would gladly come and take advantage of him.

If anything, she may have endangered his safety even more than it already was.

"I…I…I'm sorry…" She said miserably with tears forming in her eyes.

Michael sighed and walked towards his distraught sister and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It's all right, sister. You care about him more than any of us and I understand that." The two of them shared smiles before the Archangel took a step back. "Now what can you tell me about Jesus' reincarnation?"

Taking a calming breath, Gabriel recomposed herself to tell what she knew. "His name is Agnar Kasper Lybeck now; a five-year-old boy born to Sebastian and Katherine Lybeck, the owners of a powerful and successful corporation. And he's Swedish now, not to mention cute." She giggled making Michael shake his head in amusement. "He and his family were out to celebrate his fifth birthday in Casablanca when…when…" She gulped. "…when the attack happened…in Casa de España."

"Dear God." Michael whispered. "What happened to them?"

"The parents are relatively unharmed but…the boy…Aggie…a piece of debris struck his neck and…tore it open."

"No…" Michael uttered in horror. This cannot be – after so many years of fruitless searching and now that the Holy Son has finally resurfaced, he was suddenly taken from them by some radical terrorist group. "W-What? Is he all right?"

Much to his relief, Gabriel nodded her head. "He's alive but he's in critical condition. I and the Angels were able to pose as his medical staff and give him subtle doses of healing magic but he's still not out of danger."

Hearing this, the Archangel breathed a sigh of relief. He was thankful that the reincarnation of Jesus, a boy named Agnar, was alive but like Gabriel said; he was still not out of danger. "All right, I see. You're right, even if he's in a hospital, the boy and his family is still in danger. What are they planning?"

"Before we left, I heard his parents deciding that they would fly back to Sweden once Aggie was safe to travel." Gabriel said and looked at her brother with pleading eyes. "Please, Michael, we can't let anything happen to them while they fly back home."

"And nothing will." Michael said resolutely. "I'll have the Church dispatch agents to protect the family and once they're ready to leave, the Angels will protect them from the sky."

"I'll contact my queen, Griselda, she'll be a massive help but what about the Order?" Gabriel asked.

Michael hummed. "It stands a good chance that they already sensed the Messiah's awakening and have dispatched their own agents to search for him. We can't spare as much manpower as needed because that would attract further attention to us. We need their help."

Gabriel's eyes grew hard. She knew what she must do now. "I'll go to them and tell them that we have found the reincarnation of Jesus. That would be enough for them to send as much help as they can."

"Then it is settled." Michael nodded. "We don't know where the Grand Masters currently are but you need to be quick."

The Angel of Revelation nodded and disappeared in a flash of light. Unknown to her brothers, she already knew where to look. With Gabriel away to send the message to the Holy Shields to send help but until then, it was the Angels' duty to ensure that the critically wounded Messiah and his family was safe from further harm.

* * *

 ** _LIECHTENSTIEN_**

* * *

Gabriel appeared in the small country of Liechtenstein, more specifically, the capital of Vaduz to meet with the Prince of Liechtenstein, Johannes Adam Ferdinand Alois Josef Maria Marco d'Aviano Pius or better known as Hans-Adam II, the head of state of this country. While the Prince is the head of state, he is also the Grand Master of the European Shields.

The Grand Masters are one of the highest ranking members of the Order. For the six continents, there is one Grand Master who controls his own division and a small army of warriors called Keepers. The Keepers or more specifically the Keepers of Light are the armed forces of the Order. While all members are highly experiences and highly trained, the Keepers are the ones specializing in the fields of combat.

All of the Grand Masters convene together to form the Council of Masters. From there, they discuss what is happening in the world from problems to advancements and make decisions on what course of action should they take. Above them is the Triumvirate, three individuals – one being the leader of the Keepers – who oversee all the Grand Masters' activities and monitor all current events of the world, both the mortal and the supernatural. Above the Triumvirate is the true leader of the Order, the High Apostle. The High Apostle was created after the death of Jesus of Nazareth. With the order leaderless, the position of High Apostle was created to stand in the place of the Messiah until he takes his rightful place as their leader again. The High Apostle has total control of the entire Order.

The Angel of Revelation, while in a human disguise, looked around and spotted the place where she must go – Vaduz Castle. She would meet with the Prince there and inform him of the news.

It took a few minutes but she finally made it to the gates where she was blocked by the guards. "Halt. You are approaching the residence of his majesty, Hans-Adam II. Please state your intent."

Gabriel bowed her head. "Nos elegit Dominus qui iura tueri animis quasi scuta manibus ejus. Haec nos iurare. Ego enim angelus Dei, Gabriel. Hic ego pro magistratu." **_("We, who have been chosen by the Lord, swear with our very souls to protect his son as his shields and his hands. This, we swear. I am the Messenger of God, Gabriel. I am here for the Grand Master.")_**

The guards' eyes widened in surprise before they placed their right fist to their hearts and bowed their heads in reverence, and allowed her passage. "Apologies, milady Gabriel, we will inform the Grand Master of your visit and we bid you welcome."

Gabriel smiled at the two guards and proceeded to enter the castle. Upon reaching the door, she was welcomed by the sight of Hans-Adam II and the members of his family who kneeled before her. "My lady Gabriel, welcome to my home. You grace us with your presence."

The Seraph giggled a little nervously at being treated like this. "Rise, good sir. You need not kneel before me."

Hearing this, the prince and his family rose to their feet. "As you wish, Lady Gabriel, but to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

To this, the Angel of Revelation's face grew serious. "You why I'm here, Grand Master Adams. You have felt it, have you not?"

At her question, the Prince nodded. "Yes, I have felt it. Though it has been many a century but every member of the Order – past, present, and future – just knows it. I've already sent out agents to search for him all throughout my area of jurisdiction. I am more than certain that the other Grand Masters are doing so as well. We don't need the Triumvirate and the High Apostle to tell us that."

Gabriel nodded in satisfaction that the Order had been looking for him all along. "Very good, like you we have also been searching for him and we believe we may have found him."

What she said surprised the Prince and the other members of the Order. "Truly?! Then, please, tell us where he is! Is he safe?"

"I will tell you but first we need to contact all of the Grand Masters. They need to hear this as well."

"As you wish. Please come with me."

Several minutes passes and Gabriel was now with Hans deep within the castle in a secret chamber. This chamber was only used when a Grand Master could not attend a council meeting personally and on rare occasions, could call upon emergency gatherings should the need ever arise.

One by one the screens all powered to life revealing seven individuals. The first one was Nelson Rolihlahla Mandela, the Grand Master of the African Shields. The next was William Henry Gates III or Bill Gates, the Grand Master of the North American Shields. Óscar Arias Sánchez, the Grand Master of the South American Shields, Ariel Sharon, the Grand Master of Asian Shields. Malcolm Turnbull, the Grand Master of Oceania Shields.

Now, the Council of Master was assembled.

"My fellow Grand Master, I am sorry for summoning you on such short notice but this is extremely important." Prince Hans said.

"I understand, but what matter is so important that you have to summon the Council?" Grand Master Mandela asked.

Before Hans could answer, Gabriel made herself known in all her Angelic glory, much to the surprise of the council. "My apologies, Grand Masters, I am the one who called for this assembly."

"L-Lady Gabriel." Grand Master Sharon uttered in surprise before all of the Council bowed their heads in respect. "Forgive us for not noticing you, but what is it that you have summoned us?"

"Just a few days ago, Michael felt the Demiurge's reawakening." The Angel of Revelation said that made the Council grow serious. "And I am sure that you have sent agents to search for him immediately."

The entire Council nodded their heads. "You are correct, Lady Gabriel." Grand Master Gates said. "Once we felt that our lord had finally returned to us, we wasted no time in dispatching our Keepers to search for him. Unfortunately, we have had no luck but it does not mean we have given up."

Gabriel smiled. "I know that and the Angels have also sent out our own agents to help in the search. And we have found him."

What she said generated no small amount of surprise within the Council but that quickly changed in joy. "Oh, thank God. He has returned! After all these years…!" Grand Master Sánchez said whose sentiments were shared by all present.

"Lady Gabriel, please tell us where our lord is." Grand Master Turnbull all but begged. "We will immediately divert our Keepers to protect him." He said with the other Grand Masters nodding in agreement.

They all looked at Gabriel expectantly but grew worried when she bowed her head. "…Lady Gabriel, is something wrong?" Grand Master Adams asked.

"We have found him but…his reincarnation, a young boy named Agnar Kasper Lybeck…is gravely wounded."

For several minutes, the chamber was dominated by stunned silence. The Council was unable to speak due to their shock until finally…

"WHAT?!" Grand Master Sharon shouted in disbelief before he realized who he was talking to. "A thousand apologies, milady, but what do you mean he's gravely injured? Did something happen?"

"Yes, the boy and in his family were celebrating his fifth birthday a few days ago…in Casablanca."

That revelation made the entire Council go white. "Oh, no…is he going to make it? We can send our finest healers and doctors to him and his family if need be."

"For now, the boy is stable for I and a few Angels had given him subtle doses of healing magic. That should speed up the healing process." What she said made the Council feel a whole lot better. "But he is still vulnerable to another bombing attack and the Angels cannot go in lest we want to attract more attention and for obvious reasons. We need the Holy Shields to once again protect the Son of God in his hour of need." Gabriel was almost pleading with them.

Fortunately for her, she does not need to beg.

"It is the duty of the Order to be the protectors of Jesus, Lady Gabriel." Grand Master Mandela said. "We have been waiting for a very long time to once again serve the Messiah since his murder. He led us to what we are now and we will _not_ abandon him in his time of need." The other Grand Master nodded their head in agreement and pride.

Gabriel gave each of them a very grateful smile. "Thank you…all of you. It is good to see that not everyone has given up."

"No need for thanks, milady, but we must act now. I can have Keepers in Casablanca within the next few hours." Grand Master Mandela said. "They will protect the boy and his family with their very lives."

"Also, Casablanca is not safe for them anymore. His parents are making arrangements for them to return to their home country of Sweden once the boy is stable enough to travel by air." Gabriel said. "Once there, you can protect them more easily."

Grand Master Adams nodded. "Yes, I have sizeable detachment of Keepers and Order members in Sweden. Once they have arrived, they will be in safe hands."

With the Council in agreement, Gabriel bid them farewell and returned to Heaven.

 ** _CASABLANCA MOHAMMED V INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT – MAY 27, 2003_**

Eleven days had passed since the dreadful attack on Casablanca that left many dead and many more injured. It was a dark time but for one family, all that mattered was getting home and getting their son proper medical care.

The Lybeck Family feared of another bombing would occur and called the Swedish embassy to get them out which they would once their son was fit to travel. Now, with Aggie more or less stable, they were cleared to go back to Sweden.

Katherine and Sebastian Lybeck could now walk but still needed a little bit of support but their biggest concern was their son. Aggie was still unconscious as he was being boarded onto their private jet.

"Oh, Sebastian…what did we do to deserve this…?" Katherine asked morosely as they sat on their seats. "Did…Did we do something to deserve this? If we did, why is our Aggie paying for it?"

"Shh, we did nothing to deserve this, my love." Sebastian tried to sooth his distraught wife. "We are not to blame…it's those damn terrorists that did this to us."

Katherine sniffed as the men came up with their son on a stretcher. The mother grabbed his hand but let it slip away so that he could be moved onto the bed.

"One, two, three." The men carefully hoisted the boy onto the bed and the nurses and doctor quickly checked up on his condition. After a few minutes, they concluded that there was no change in Aggie's condition and he was stable.

Sebastian looked at his son and gave a small but proud smile.

"Don't worry, son, we're going home."

* * *

 ** _TWO YEARS LATER_**

* * *

Two years had passed since that day and Aggie was just chilling on the grass of his family's home of Verko Maskinkontakt AB in the Särö island in Sweden. It was very big and very relaxing, hell, it was probably the closest thing to heaven he has. Well, like that movie he once saw said, paradise is a place called home.

Life had not been easy for him so every chance can get to relax and unwind was very welcome to him and right now, he was watching the clouds roll by, imagining that they were things that they looked like the most.

"Cotton candy…cotton candy…cotton candy…ooh that one looks like a chicken." He chuckled, pointing to the cloud that looked nothing like a chicken. It must be because he does not have his eye glasses on. Thanks to that piece of wood striking his neck and chipping at his spine, his eyesight was kind of shot. "Cotton candy…cotton candy…dragon…"

 **YOU ARE AN ABOMINATION.**

Aggie was mildly broken from his idle musings by what that was before shrugging and going right back to his business. "Cotton candy…strange red dot…wait, strange red dot?"

 **YOU ARE A MISTAKE. A BASTARD PRODUCT OF MINE AND HIS POWERS. YOU SHOULD NOT HAVE EXISTED.**

Okay, hearing voices once in his head may just be his imagination but hearing twice was a little bit worrying; especially if it was saying that.

Letting out a sigh, Aggie sat up and put on his glasses. After a few blinks, the world became visible to him again and looked around. "Hello?" He called out but he got no answer until he noticed the sky was getting darker. Odd, it was sunny just a minute ago but oh well.

Aggie got up and dusted himself off before heading towards his home. It looked like it was going to storm again.

 **I SHOULD HAVE DESTROYED YOU WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE.**

That made Aggie stop in his tracks and looked around, a little bit of nervousness showing in his eyes. "Okay, if anyone's playing a trick one me, you're doing a good job at it. So why don't you just give it a rest?"

 **NOW YOU ARE TRAPPED. AND IF YOU ARE UNLEASHED AGAIN…MAY OUR ENDS BE QUICK.**

Without warning, Aggie fell to his knees as he held his head and roared in pain.

"AAAAAAGGGGHHHHRRRR!"

 _Aggie…_

 ** _Aggie…_**

"Aggie!"

The boy suddenly woke up and looked around before seeing the smirking face of one of his classmates in front of him. "C'mon, man, break's over – time to get back to work."

"Oh…uh, yeah. Just give me a second." Aggie groaned out before rubbing the drowsiness from his eyes and propping his head under his arms on the table.

He looked tired as well…anything that was tired because he had not gotten a goodnight's sleep. He can blame that for watching A Nightmare on Elm Street just before going to bed. Maybe that is why he's been having some nightmares because of his taste for horror movies. That and perhaps part of the reason was that he was bipolar or whatever the heck that meant. Aggie did not know the full details but from what the doctor said, it was a kind of mental disorder when one has brief bouts of depression and elevated moods like joy or anger.

Aggie still did not get the most of it but he did go through some depression and random episodes of anger and other moods. Maybe that is why he was a little...abnormal sometimes? Oh well, that is what medicines are for...even though he could never keep those things down.

Well, to put it into context, his life had not been an easy one as of late. Thanks to what happened two years ago, things had been quite…difficult. He did not really know what had happened to him but judging by this huge scar on his neck, it must have been very serious.

Oh, he was not complaining about the scar. In fact, it made him look extremely cool in his opinion. Sure it burns and itches once in a while but…he just looks so COOL!

Anyway, it has been difficult to say the least but he managed thanks to his family and therapy. And speaking of his parents, they had become so overprotective of him. Oh, he appreciated all of the attention but it got quite annoying sometimes. At least they let him go out into the yard now."

Another thing that was pretty difficult for him was that he had special…abilities. Aggie just did not know how he got these powers like being super strong, super fast, and super durable like Superman! Not to mention that if he wanted to, a strange glowing tattoo appeared on his left shoulder. He first found out about these powers when his cabinet almost fell on him and he was able to stop it with ease, when he accidentally dropped a heavy bowling ball on his foot and he only felt a small sting which should have been screams of pain, and when he was chased by a rabid dog and he managed to outrun it.

At first, he was a bit scared at having these…abilities but at the back of his mind, something was telling him that he should have these powers and that he had so much more. Aggie did not know why though but he was inclined to agree with that little voice. It just feels so natural to him but he did not know the reason why he had these in the first place and what was he going to do with them. He sometimes wondered if he was some kind of alien that was sent here to Earth to escape a dying home world. Maybe he was a Kryptonian or Saiyan or something but he just scoffed at the idea. Those things are just made up.

Well, Aggie quit pondering about it three months ago and just decided to keep it a secret. After all, his parents were better off not knowing that he was some kind of freak. However, it would be nice to find out why he had these powers and why there is a freaky glowing tattoo on his left shoulder but he was in no hurry to find out.

After all, his parents would KILL him for having a tattoo that can glows if he wanted it to.

Before he could continue his musings, the teacher came back into the room. It was the usual deal but what caught his eyes were the two girls trailing behind his teacher…and they were gorgeous!

They looked about just around his age and the first girl had long golden hair with vibrant blue eyes and a very cute face. Her complexion was pale that made her look…angelic and she had freckles that made her look cute.

The second one had silver - almost white - hair in a bun with a few locks left hanging, her eye color is a darker shade of amber red than his and while she also had a very cute face, and her complexion is also fair although she sported a thin scar just under her left eye. Even though she was every bit as pretty as the blonde beside her, the girl's expression was stoic and unwavering. Combine that with her rather intimidating look in her eyes and everyone knows she was not to be messed with

Aggie turned away to hide the blush coming on before coughing into his fist and turning back towards the new arrivals. He could admit those two are extremely pretty in their own way but he had no interest in that kind of things yet.

But…there was something about that blonde girl…like he knew her from somewhere before.

"Class, I'd like you to meet your new classmates. Now, I expect all of you to welcome them with open arms and be nice to them." The teacher said.

"Yes, ma'am." The class responded before the teacher turned back towards the two girls,

"Okay, why don't you two introduce yourselves to the class. I'm sure they're all curious as to who you are."

The blonde nodded with a smile and stepped forward, and oddly enough, was looking at Aggie and it made him a bit uncomfortable. "Hello, my name is Gabriel Hansson. I hope we'll all get along." She said cheerfully that got some boys to instantly have a massive crush on her.

The silver girl then stepped forward. "Good afternoon, my name is Seraphina Schulz or you may call me Sera for short. May we all get along well." She said resolutely before taking a step back towards Gabriel.

The class was a bit nervous about Sera's serious demeanor and Gabriel smiled. "I'm sorry about Sera. She's takes everything a bit…too seriously."

The teacher clapped her hands with a smile. "Welcome to our class, Gabriel and Seraphina. Now, why don't you take a seat so we can begin today's lesson." The moment she said that, the boys were waving their hands, trying to get the two girls to sit with them but they had other plans.

Upon the teacher's signal to find a seat, the two instantly turned their heads towards Aggie who looked like a deer caught in headlights. The two girls saw that there was a vacant seat beside him and another behind him, and made their way towards him.

"Hi, can I sit here?" Gabriel asked sweetly that made Aggie a bit uncomfortable. He was never good with girls and he blames his old man.

"S-Sure."

"Thanks!" She chirped and sat beside him.

"May I take this seat?" Sera asked cordially but not at all as sweet as Gabriel. Feeling afraid of this new and admittedly scary girl, the boy just nodded his head. "Thank you." With that, she sat on the chair with her back straight.

Gabriel giggled before turning to Aggie. "Oh, I didn't get your name. I'm Gabriel by the way and you are?"

"…M-My name's Agnar…but everyone just calls me Aggie."

"Aggie. That's a cute name for a cute boy." Gabriel giggled when Aggie's face turned completely red.

"Uhhhh…w-well, thanks…I-I guess…" He chuckled and adjusted his glasses nervously before their teacher started their lessons for today.

* * *

 ** _R_** ** _elevant Images:_**

 ** _Symbol of the Demiurge –_** en. wiki/File:Lion-faced_


End file.
